Little Orange Riding Hood
by KitsuneFun
Summary: Once upon a time their was a wolf named Sasuke who has an obsession with picnic baskets, he soon learned that their were better things in life-especially when he meets a cute blonde that he hopes to soon call master. SasuNaru


It was around 11:00 pm last night, I had just finished writing the next chapter to 'Sweet Tooth' and was waiting for my evil twin to edit the chapter when I suddenly came up with this brief one-shot, that reads like an old nursery tale. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Little Orange Riding Hood by KitsuneFun

I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB)

Once upon a time there was a perverted bishonen wolf named Sasuke. He and his brother Itachi were the last of their Uchiha wolf clan. While his brother was stuck being a loyal and rather possessive pet to his owner, Pein, Sasuke was stuck in a land called Konoha stealing whatever he could from the peasants of Konoha.

Sasuke didn't have to steal as much as people would think since the majority of his victims were in fact voracious fan-girls who were obsessed with Sasuke and his beautiful coat. They often tried to catch him in order to make him their pet and put his head in stupid bonnets that made him look like a pansy. Sasuke often ran away from them and in the process managed to take whatever food fell out of their baskets as they chased after him.

Today there was a sale at the local Konoha mall so Sasuke was left without food for once - to his stomachs displeasure. Just when Sasuke had lost all hope, into his life came a blond haired and blue-eyed girl wearing a ghastly orange colored hood with black pants that did nothing to compliment how cute the girl was.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke was interested in a potential owner. He obediently sat near the side of the road wagging his tail so the cute girl would see him. He noticed that she was carrying an especially large basket and he found himself licking his jaws in anticipation. There had never been a girl that didn't like Sasuke - this was a no brainier.

He waited patiently as the girl continued to walk closer and closer to him and finally right past him. She didn't stop when she saw Sasuke and just kept on walking as if he didn't exist. Sasuke could feel his blood boil in anger over the obvious rejection. He vowed to somehow make the blonde girl his no matter what.

Silently trailing the girl from the surrounding woodland, he watched the girl stop and sit by the side of the road and take out her lunch. It appeared to consist only of some broth and noodles. It didn't look exactly healthy or appetizing to the wolf, but it must have been something the girl liked because she inhaled the soup in mere seconds to Sasuke's amazement.

He watched as she checked the contents of her basket, "Good…" she managed to say in a cute, almost boyish voice. "Everything is intact; I just hope I make it to the hut located at the end of the woods in time."

'Hut at the end of the woods… why did that…?' Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened in understanding. He knew exactly where the girl was going now. 'In fact', Sasuke thought with a smirk, 'I will kill the occupant and make the girl mine.'

Sasuke let out an evil, genius-like laugh before rushing as fast as he could to the hut at the end of the woods before the girl could get there. Once at the hut, he realized that the place was empty except for a note left for the girl.

Dear Naruto-chan… 'That's an odd name for a girl.' Sasuke thought, but he continued reading the note anyways.

I had to pick up a special book that came in called 'Adventures in Marine World with My Dolphin and Me' so I will be back as soon as I can.

Your loving Sensei, Kakashi

XOXO

P.S. I hope you got that extra lube I ordered.

Sasuke frowned down at the writing and wondered exactly who in the hell the pervert was and what exactly Kakashi had in mind for his future owner by asking for all that lube. He could feel a growl settle in his throat as he thought of the jeopardy the pervert could put into his plan; but then Sasuke thought, 'That pervert… he's not here and if he went to Konoha to get a book, it might take hours.' He could still have his beloved Naruto all to himself.

He let out another evil, genius-like laugh before moving towards the closet and quickly putting on some of the perverts clothes - which seemed odd at the time because they consisted of a frilly pink colored French maid outfit with stripped, thigh-high stockings and shiny pink leather boots. But who was he to judge the pervert as long as Naruto didn't suspect a thing?

He quickly put on the clothes and got into bed and soon their came a knock at the door. Sasuke coughed in order to clear his throat and talk like a human, "Naruto-chan is that you?"

He heard a growl on the other side of the door and thought at first that it might be another wolf. Maybe it was his brother coming to visit? Before Sasuke could move, the door slammed open and the girl came bursting in with and intense look of hatred on her face. "GOD DAMMIT KAKASHI I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME…"

The girl blinked her eyes and looked up and down Sasuke's body slowly trying to figure out something. A look of confusion settled on Naruto's face before he opened his mouth, "Kakashi what the hell are you wearing?"

Sasuke was confused by the question but he decided to wing it. Licking his suddenly dry muzzle, he muttered, "Something for you and me to cuddle in…"

Apparently it wasn't the appropriate thing to say since Naruto's face turned a bright red and the girl looked ready to tan his hide, "That better be a joke Kakashi… besides why aren't you wearing your mask covering your eye?"

Sasuke's eyes blinked, wondering what kind of freak this perverted Kakashi was. "Er… all the better to see your lovely curves?" Hopefully that sounded more like the Kakashi this girl was used to.

Unfortunately it didn't look like that was the case as the girl came running over to his side and banged her hands angrily against the side of the bed. "That's not funny! You know I have trouble enough with Sai and his jokes about my penis."

"Penis?" Sasuke was even more confused and wondered why any girl would have a penis, "What penis?" he asked only in curiosity except it got the opposite reaction from the girl whose face if possible turned an even brighter red in her fury than before.

"I am not a girl, dammit! I have a penis, so stop making bad jokes like that; they aren't funny!" He yelled placing his hands on his hips in anger.

Sasuke snorted in disbelief, "There is no way you're a boy, Dobe!"

"What the Hell did you call me, Bastard?" the blonde yelled before rushing to jump Sasuke, except Naruto ended up tripping and kissing Sasuke on the muzzle.

There was a sudden poof of pink glittery smoke. As the smoke cleared a human boy's form had replaced Sasuke's wolf body; a rather hot human boy, if the look of awe on Naruto's face was any indication. Sasuke could care less if he was hot or not. All that mattered to him was the fact that the blonde girl - no boy was hugging him and saying he wanted to keep Sasuke and share his basket with him instead of the pervert. It all just made Sasuke's day as they both sat down to eat some delicious food.

Sasuke wagged his butt in happiness - despite the fact that he no longer had a tail. It didn't matter; he had his Naruto and his basket of food so life was good. That left only one question unanswered, "Hey Naruto, what is all the lube for?"

Naruto's face seemed to take on a wolf-like quality as he grinned over at Sasuke – not failing to notice he was still wearing the naughty maid's outfit. "Well…" he grabbed Sasuke's hand and starting pulling him back towards the bedroom, "Let me show you!"

Sasuke soon learned there were things better than picnic baskets.


End file.
